Mending Back These Broken Pieces
by teaisgood
Summary: Regret and betrayal. It was all because of him. Leaving me, hurting me, and loving me. If only I could forget him, and stop loving him. He ripped my heart into pieces; made me cry. However, no matter what happened, I still love him. I still love, Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"And there you have it! Tsukiyomi Ikuto's new song!"

Amu turned off the television, wanting to escape from the annoying woman's voice. Her voice was just like everyone else's. Vexatious. The thing that annoyed her more than the voices of these people was Ikuto. She hated him. Despised him. She felt betrayed as her heart broke into shattered pieces that night.

That night.

The night that began all her suffering. Suffering for six years. Six long years. Despite how much time has passed, she still couldn't get Ikuto out of her mind. Those eyes, the soft hair, the lean body. She loved him, more than anything.

At the age of 22, Hinamori Amu was a fashion designer at one of Japan's most famous companies. Not only was she a genius at what she did, but she had the body for her fashion-style. Her pink bubblegum hair came down a little past her shoulders. Her smooth lean legs were long, whilst her body was on the lean sides, but she had all the right curves. Any straight man would fall head-over-heels for her, and any gay man would turn straight for her.

She lived in a medium-sized apartment, not too far from her work domain. She wasn't extremely rich, but she wasn't poor. Her pay was adequate, so she had nothing to complain about.

Her Guardian friends still stayed in contact with her. Rima being the closest. Kuukai gave her a phone call here and there, but was busy with his soccer games. Nagihiko worked in a business that specialized in investments. Similar to Wall Street. Tadase was a producer for a television program, they specialized in performances by famous musicians. Yaya and Rima both worked with Amu in the same company, but worked in different departments. Instead of designing the clothes, they specialized in setting-up fashion events.

And Ikuto.

Ikuto was famous. Worldwide famous. The musical prodigy that was said to come once in every lifetime. Although his songs had no lyrics, they were on the radio constantly. All the time. You could turn on the radio and the first thing you would hear would be the sweet, soothing melody of a melancholy sounding violin.

Everyone loved Ikuto. They loved his music, his looks, and his cool-suave personality. He was what you would call quiet-but-deadly.

Despite all these compliments people would give him, Amu, felt something different. Something far more different. Whenever she looked upon him, whether it be the television or magazines, a small fray would occur in her heart.

He was cocky, spoiled, inconsiderate, conceited, arrogant, and was very overweening.

But despite all this, she felt he was still the same person she knew six years ago.

Caring.

Loving.

Protective.

Tentative.

Whenever she thought about _him, _her heart told her one thing, while her mind told her another.

Since the time she had _grown up_, there was one rule she would always follow, throughout her life. Use logic. Never once did she use what her _gut _told her. Because she knew if she did, she would only get hurt. Scarred. And suffer.

She blamed him. Never did she blame herself. Only him. That man.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

All that pain that dwelled up inside of her, all led to a picture of Ikuto that she wanted to punch. Hit him with all her might. Scream. Yell. Cry.

But.

She still loved him. Deep in her heart, she loved him with all her might. Never did she look upon another man in those six years. Never.

She wanted to hold him, kiss him, hug him, take care of him. She wanted to be in his arms, for him to protect her. She wanted to look deep in his sapphire eyes, and to disappear in them. Like an old fisherman sailing out to the sea in a small fishing boat, ready to tackle anything.

Each time his song would play on the radio, her heart ached. Her head started hurting, her stomach churned, her legs wobbled, her arms motionless. Regret filled her body, followed by sadness, betrayal, and then acrimony. Then finally resentment.

She hated him, but she loved him.

"…Mu. Amu! Earth to Amu!"

"What." Amu replied bluntly, still staring at the wall in front of her. She'd been gazing at that wall for the past ten minutes. She was thinking, contemplating, and reminiscing. About who? Ikuto.

"So are you going to come with me?" Rima asked, taking a sip of her caramel-chocolate latte.

"Come with you to what?"

"The concert."

Amu blinked a few times before setting her gaze on Rima. The word _concert _got her attention.

"Who's concert?" She asked curiously. A tint of desperation appeared in her eyes.

"Ikuto's. Tsukiyomi Ikuto's concert."

Silence. Amu didn't say anything. Her gaze went back to the wall at the café, as she took a sip from her hot chocolate.

_Was she being serious? Did she forget that little 'problem' I had with him?_

"Come on Amu. Don't you want to see him?" Rima asked, poking at Amu's arm.

_Do I want to see him? No, I don't. I hate him._

"Yo, Amu. Wake up."

_But do I really hate him? No. _

"Amu. Be a darling and wake up from that little daydream of yours already."

"I don't want to go. I would never go to one of his concerts." Amu replied, in a cold tone. Her voice was firm, but cold. A sense of seriousness could be easily sensed, even to a toddler.

"But I have two tickets, Amu, I need someone to go with."

Rima was getting annoying now. From the small poking, her tone sounded like a small five year old begging their mom for their favorite toy. _Kids like that need to be smacked in the face._

"Rima, did you honestly forget that I hate Ikuto? Did you forget about what happened all those years ago?"

"No, but seeing you cry every single day pains me. It's gotten to the point where it perturbs me."

Amu stared at her, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. She squinted her eyes, trying to mock the awkwardness of the conversation.

"The only way to fix this problem you have, is to face it. And by that, I mean to go up to Ikuto, kiss him, love him, hug him, make some babies, get married, and die together." Rima stated bluntly, keeping her gaze set on Amu's eyes.

_What the, was she serious? _

"Rima," Amu grabbed her small hands, "You need to stop doing those drugs, and get a hold of reality."

Oh, how sarcasm was filling the air.

"Amu, I'm being serious. I know you still like him, no, _love _him. Your façade is silly." Rima stated, getting up from her seat as she grabbed her purse.

Amu stayed in her seat, looking up at Rima who looked as if she was about to leave.

"Anyways, it's Friday, Amu. You have nothing to do. Call me up later, and I'll pick you up for the concert, if you decide to go."

"Rima, I already told y—,"

"Later."

Rima waved a hand with her back faced to Amu as she exited the café. Arguing with herself about whether going or not, she stared out the windows, looking at the small, meek drops of rain. She let out a sigh of acquiescence, and decided.

_I am going to that concert, not for Ikuto, but for the music_.

_Or so I think…_

*~~^~~*

"Ikuto!"

"What is it now?" He replied in an annoyance.

"Did you tune your violin?" His manager scoffed out, in concern.

"Yes, now for the fifth time, let me be."

"The concert is in a few hours, this is no time for rest!"

Ikuto opened his eyes, as he sat up from his lying position on his bed. He was staying in a luxurious hotel, not too far from where the concert was going to be held. He was wearing black pants, and a long-sleeved, white collared shirt. He was toned, slim, and muscular; his blue hair was long, but not too long. However, his eyes were different. They showed nothing but that of an empty, lonely sad man.

"I'll be out in a few, so be a nice manager and leave me alone."

The manager gave a sigh, and stepped out of his hotel room. The door closed, as he heard the man's steps echoing through the hallways.

Ikuto ran his hand through his hair, letting out a small moan of exhaustion. His eyes looked up at the ceiling, and then moved to the bracelet on his left hand.

That bracelet.

It was simple, plain; overall it looked like it was nothing special. But to him, it was a remnant of the life he once loved, the girl he once loved, the girl he still loves. He remembered her face clearly, the pink hair, honey-golden eyes, and how flustered she would get.

Love, an emotion he'd once forgotten.

The bracelet was blue, made of what looked like plastic. It was blue because it matched his hair, but as it went around, a small pink heart appeared on its side. Despite how childish it looked, it represented the love he once had for _that_ girl.

She'd given it to him as a token of their love. Their relationship. He also bought one for her, a pink one with a blue heart. The bracelets were cheap. They were bought in a small gift shop off the coast of the ocean.

Although he regretted what happened all those years ago, he knew it was for a good cause. His life may seem perfect for others, but it wasn't. Stress constantly flowed through his body, depression next. He also encounters not-so-lovely people every single day, not to mention all the hate-mail. He can't trust anybody, and if he did, his life could be ruined. Another thing he fears the most, are the many assassination attempts he encounters. Whether it be a simple walk in the streets, to a special party at a guest's house. He did it for her sake, so she wouldn't be involved.

So she wouldn't be in danger.

He did it because he truly _loved_ her.

Separating from her, making her hate him, and avoiding her was all he could do. He hoped she had forgotten him, he hoped she didn't see him on the television, or heard him on the radio. He tried to cancel as many television appearances as he could in hope for her, and requested radio stations not play his songs.

All for her sake.

However, his fame quickly took its toll and now he was bigger than any musician that had ever existed. He hated it.

He hated himself, he wanted to just disappear and die a single, lonely man. A lonely man who held on to the hope of loving a girl he couldn't reach.

Hinamori Amu.

"Ikuto! Let's go!"

He slowly stood up from the bed, making sure he had his violin case, he exited the door.

Tonight was going to be like any other concert, boring. He hated these concerts, all these compliments, whispers, and dropping jaws from the audiences annoyed him. Especially all the fan-girls.

He silently groaned to himself as he made his way to the concert hall.

A normal day. A normal concert.

Nothing special.

*~~^~~*

"Amu, get your ass up and let's go."

"Rima, I already told you, no." Amu said, slouching lazily on her large black couch. She started flipping channels, hoping for some entertainment on the television.

"Amu. It starts in practically 40 minutes. You _have _to go." Rima said, keeping her stare on the television with Amu.

Amu didn't reply. She was merely flipping channels; her thumb was set on the channel button. It was on autopilot.

But much to her surprise, every single channel was about one thing.

Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto's only concert in Japan is about to start! Everyone is so ex—."

"I just love how his hair can be so elegant and smooth!"

"Here we are, channel 5 is in front of the concert hall. Practically the whole entire population of Japan is here!"

Amu silently grunted. Oh how he had the perfect life. All the perfect fans, perfect girls, perfect cars, perfect house.

And what did Amu have?

A normal-sized apartment, a demanding job, no love life, and friends that annoyed her to the extreme. Not to mention her heart was still shattered. What a wonderful life.

"Amu, did I mention we have backstage passes?"

Amu quickly flinched, then glanced over at her friend Rima, who was holding two pieces of paper. They were enveloped in plastic covers, with a small hole at the top. There were strings that passed through the hole, suggesting it be worn around your neck.

"H-How did _you _get backstage passes?"

"Utau. Duh."

Amu's eyes quickly narrowed as she turned her attention back to the television. Oh yeah, Utau. The blonde-haired cutie who was striving to become a famous singer, hoping to get the status Ikuto has. Sure, she was ambitious; she was also nice.

"So, Amu. Let's get a move on." Rima said, tugging at her side.

"For the last time. I. Am. Not. Going." She replied, annoyance in tone.

"Amu, babe. I know you _want _to go. I know you _adore_ his music." Rima smirked. Her left eyebrow slightly raised as she was penetrating through Amu's little world. The fish caught the bait, just up to the fisherman to pull it in.

"I think his music is dreadful. It makes my ears bleed."

"Is that why whenever your phone rings, one of his songs start playing?"

"Wha—."

A small tint of red appeared on Amu's face.

"And is that why you have a bunch of his songs on your iPod?"

"Rima, darling," Amu said, expression: bored. "You need to stop invading my personal space, and leave me alone. I hate that _man_. Simple as that."

"It's not going to kill you if you go —"

"Yes it is."

Rima sighed in defeat. It was useless. She was hopeless. And her heart was… fragmentary. As much as it hurt that Amu, her best friend, would not go to this concert, she knew for her, it would be much more comfortable.

"Fine, Amu. Have fun in your little world."

Amu just snickered back, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"By the way, did I mention this will be his only _and _last concert in Japan?"

Amu's eyes started to sidetrack back to Rima, who looked as if she was about to leave. His only and last concert in Japan? _More like, my only and last chance to see him in person in Japan. _

Ikuto. _Do I want to see you one last time?_

"Why would this be his last concert in Japan?" Amu asked curiously, tints of… _hope _appearing in her eyes.

"He says that he doesn't like performing in Japan that much. Especially in _this _area. It's not his fans; he says, it's because of somebody. Somebody he wants to protect. _Whatever that means_."

Amu thought for a single second, escaping from her dull, little world. _Protect somebody? This area?_

"So, are you sure you don't want to go?" Rima asked, hoping for the answer she wanted.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Damn it.

"Alrighty then, catch you later, Amu."

With that, Rima left Amu's apartment. The door shut, making a small 'clunk' sound, as Amu was still sitting on her oh-so-comfy black couch. She was thinking. For one of the very first times, she was using her broken heart instead of her egotistical mind.

_Ikuto._

_Ikuto._

_Ikuto…_

**Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. **

She glanced out her window, and noticed it started raining. Oh the irony. She hated the rain. She hated it almost as much as _him_. Why? Simple, really. Because on _that_ night, the moment the silhouette of his back was shown growing smaller, rain started to fall. The cliché aura created an uneasiness for her. The nostalgic feelings of sadness overwhelmed her. It _hurt_ her.

"Ik..uto…" Amu muttered.

She reached into her right pocket, and dug her hand in her jeans. She pulled out a pink bracelet, with a blue heart somewhere around it. She looked at it with soft eyes, and then nodded with reassurance.

_Ikuto, I think it's time… you just turn into a memory. For me. _

*~~^~~*

**A/N: What's up. Haven't written or updated in a long time, but I do constantly visit. I've read some great stories. Those great stories somewhat sparked an interest I thought to be lost. Anyway, I'll update soon. Maybe even my other stories. **

**Thanks for reading, reviews would be appreciated. Anyway, later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Amu, you completely missed out. The concert was amazing."

"Rima, I'm actually glad I missed out."

"Amu, his music is better live. And with music artists these days, that's pretty hard to believe." Rima sputtered out, drinking her coffee next to Amu.

They were both sitting on Amu's black couch, talking. Rima had just arrived back from the concert a few minutes ago. What did our Amu do? Sit at home. She sat at home reading a few magazines, texting some friends, planning out her next design, and looking at the raindrops falling from the sky. The rain, particularly that night, had a stupefying sparkle, as it reverberated from the moon's shine. Although she hated the rain, she had to admit, it looked pretty damn hot.

"Anything else you want to rub in my face, Rima?" Amu asked, looking through her magazine.

"I talked to Ikuto."

Amu's eyes darted to Rima. She noticed she still had that backstage pass around her neck. _Oh yeah, backstage passes._

Amu stayed silent, bringing her attention back to the magazine. She put a blasé face on, and continued to flip through the pages. It was the latest edition of Elle Magazine. Yes, she had a subscription.

"What did he say?" Amu asked, face still glued to the magazine showing disinterest.

"He didn't say much. We greeted each other, hugged, and chatted for a little about our lives."

"Cool."

"I also mentioned that you could've come, but you didn't want to."

"Awesome."

"When I said that, it looked as if he was about to _cry_. He looked really sad, Amu."

Keeping her gaze on the magazine, in hopes to avoid Rima's intimidating glare, she thought to herself. Cry? Sad? He had the perfect life. He had all the money in the world. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen him… cry.

"D-Did he say anything else?"

"That he's staying his last several weeks in this area. Then he's going to leave Japan."

"I-I see…"

"For good."

Amu closed her magazine, and set it on the small coffee table in front of her. Her pupils went directly at Rima's eyes. Question, doubt, curiosity, and inquisitiveness filled her soft, honey auspicious eyes. Although she felt the emotions of listlessness, poignancy, and despondency, she hid them. Throughout the years she's gained a skill not many know. The skill to hide emotions, completely.

Ah, what a perplexing skill.

She shook it off.

"Well, good for him. I could care less what he decides to do." Amu said, firmness on the brim of her lips.

Rima inwardly sighed as she motioned she was about to leave. It was hopeless. It's like trying to drag a stubborn mule to drink water when it wasn't thirsty. It was all hopeless. Trying to make her friend realize her true feelings. How hard could that be?

While Rima was in her little world, Amu was getting up, grabbing her purse, and was about to exit the medium-sized apartment.

"Yo, Hinamori girl, where ya' going?" Rima asked, somehow imitating a gangster.

"Going to grab a drink at Kin's Café."

Kin's café was rather a famous place, mostly for its shows. They hosted various music artists, famous or not, to play there. It was free to perform, and the result would only be a benefit, considering you're good at music.

"Be careful Amu, and get me a Mocha Caramel Latte!" Rima blurted out, just as Amu was exiting her household.

*~~^~~*

"Great job on the concert, Ikuto! You were outstanding as usual!" His manager yelled with excitement at Ikuto, who was dilatorily sitting on a small chair.

"The part where you were playing that solo! That gave me goose-bumps man!"

"Yoru, I'm going out. I'll be back in a bit."

Yoru was the name of Ikuto's manager. They were best friends since High School, and without Yoru, Ikuto would still probably be sitting back home weeping. Sure, sometimes he would get a little annoying, but managers are supposed to do that. So are _real_ friends. He was slightly shorter than Ikuto, with a darker shade of blue for hair. He was engaged to his long-time girlfriend, Miki. But, personal life is something we shouldn't get into. Something _you _wouldn't want to get into.

"Okay, but be safe! And wear your disguise, famous people like you would get run over to death by fans." Yoru yelled, flailing his hands for extra dramatic effect.

Ikuto grabbed his white baseball cap, with the letter A on it; then grabbed his black hoodie, a pair of sunglasses, and his violin case. He wore dark blue jeans, which were faded and ripped in some spots. _Oh fashion these days_.

He slipped on the cap; then wore his hoodie. He pulled the hood over his hat, in effort to hide his hair; then finally proceeded to wear his sunglasses. He looked pretty pimp, but strange in a way. Like a man that was going to abduct your little child in the mall, as you went to buy some clothes in the nearest clothing store.

"By the way, Ikuto! Where are you going?"

"Gonna go grab a coffee to wake me up or somethin'."

"Then get me a Chocolate-Cinnamon cappuccino with whip cream on top! Thanks!" Yoru managed to squeal out, just as Ikuto shut the door on him.

_What am I? A slave? _

*~~^~~*

"Here's your order miss! Enjoy!" The waitress said, sounding tantamount just like all other waitresses.

Amu sat in a small table, leaning into her couch as she took a sip of her ice coffee. The café was pretty interesting. It had around 20 tables set up, all with leather couches as seats. In the front was a small stage, with small lights shining on it from the top. There was a microphone, and a piano. Anyone was welcome to play for the café, but if they were bad, they would be pulled off. Just incase any mobs of angry men would form in disappointment of music.

Amu glanced around the room, an inattentive expression on her face. There were about ten other people in this café with her. Some were alone, reading books, and others were with their 'soul mates', acting all lovey-dovey. _God, that's disgusting_. _Stupid kids won't act all lovey-dovey when they get hurt, and start crying every single damn day for the rest of their damn lives. _

Yes, Amu was a little tired and grumpy, as you can see.

As she took in her environment, she noticed a man come in. He wore sunglasses, a white cap, a hoodie, and was carrying a violin case on his back. _Sunglasses at night? Must be a creeper. I better watch out. _

The man walked over to the register, and placed an order. He never glanced or looked in the direction Amu was sitting, maybe due to the fact it was in the very back of the room.

As a few minutes passed, Amu noticed the man in the sunglasses was sitting alone, near the front. He was sipping on a Chocolate-Ice coffee, trying to avoid any gazes others would give him. He looked uncomfortable.

_This is so boring, I wonder if Rima would be up to go clubbing with me tonight. I bet she would…_

She decided she should go, and do something more productive. Time was being wasted, and nothing significant was happening. Meeting some guys at clubs, on the other hand, would be something she would do, with the guidance of Rima, of course.

"Ahem, if there's anyone that's willing to play or sing, please come up and perform!" A man said, up on the stage. He was the café's manager.

No one responded, and went back to their dilly-dallying. Ikuto, tried to leave just incase the man spotted his violin, and forced him to play-

"You! The man in the sunglasses, with the violin! Please share a song with us!"

Ikuto silently grunted to himself. He heard some of the residents in the café applaud, somewhat forcing him to play. _Looks like I'm forced to play. God damn. Yoru can forget about his little cappuccino now. _

He grabbed his violin case, and proceeded up stage. Keeping his disguise on, he glanced over the room to see how many people there were. Not many. He scanned the room once again, until something caught his eye. Something pink. Pink? What the hell is pink?

Quickly, as if in panic, he took off his sunglasses. There was a girl, slightly shorter than him, in about her early-twenties grabbing her purse. She looked as if she was about to leave.

_Is that… Amu? Hinamori Amu?_

Quickly, he picked up his violin, and adjusted his fingers. The woman was halfway to the door, ready to leave. Step after step, Ikuto became nervous, anxious, and excited. He started to play the very first note, and continued with the whole song.

The girl with the pink hair stopped. Stopped in her tracks, like a train hitting on the brakes as hard as possible. Amu's eyes widened as she heard this melodic, sublime piece of music. She instantly recognized it, and turned her head to the stage.

What was this song? Well, it was a song Ikuto composed just for Amu, and promised he would play it just for Amu, when they were together. Quite possibly, out of all his songs, this sounded the most statuesque. Every ear in the café was attracted to the song. Some jaws were dropped, and eyes were closed.

Amu just stood there, eyes widened, as she watched this man. This creepy man that looked as if he was about to kidnap Amu, and sell her to an illegal pimp in Afghanistan.

Once the song finished, applauses were heard, and people outside rushed in, to congratulate the man on his excellent piece of music. Some even asked for his autograph. They all said he was as good as Tsukiyomi Ikuto, which put a smirk to his face.

Amu slowly gathered up her nerves, and exited the cafe. She regained her composure, until she felt something wet hit her in the face. Again. And again. It was rain. In a space of a few seconds, it started to pour down on her. Little Amu was only wearing a t-shirt too. She silently whimpered, as she clutched at her sides, and got out her cell-phone.

As she was about to dial a number, she felt something warm envelop her, around her shoulders. It felt like a, jacket? Instantly terrified as to who this might be, she turned around. Instantly, her eyes looked at the man.

He was turned to his side, his cheek facing her face. He held a white baseball cap in one hand and a violin over his shoulder. His remaining hand was in his pocket. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans. The fact he was in a white t-shirt, suggested the jacket that was snuggly wrapped around her was his.

She looked up at his hair. Blue. And his eyes. Sapphire. Due to the wetness of the rain, and the contraction of the wetness of the material in his t-shirt, his muscles could be seen. His body was in great shape, as it maintained his lean structure. He was toned, tan, and winsome.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu choked out.

"Yo." He replied, his eyes still fazed on a random object to his side.

Amu's fix was still on Ikuto, scanning him, examining him. Like a mad scientist looking over a dead human corpse, ready to experiment on it with his… _tools_.

Abruptly, Ikuto turned his head. He was now facing Amu eye-to-eye. He was now scanning _her. _He looked up and down, only his eyes moving. However, he heard Amu quietly whimper at the cold, but could tell even she wasn't aware that she was getting drenched in cold water. Her eyes were just gazed upon him.

Ikuto brought his hands up to her shoulders, and secured the jacket, more firmly than it already was, around her. His expression didn't change. He looked doleful. No smirks, no grins, and no smiles. Just a blank, lugubrious face.

Then, like an apparition controlling him, he moved his hand to her cheek. Then it sparked. The TNT blew.

Amu regained her senses once again, and slapped his hand away from her. Her expression was now, anger. She looked mad, and betrayed. Her eyes looked indignant, and showed treachery.

She took a position, hip slightly cocked, with a hand on it.

"Don't touch me with _your _hand." She stated firmly, a slight apathetic tone accompanying it.

He didn't say anything. His expression remained intact, whilst his position was also intact. He took a step back, and gave her some space.

"How have you been doing?"

Amu looked bewildered at his casual-yet-so-friendly question.

"How have _I_ been doing? Well, aside from the extreme amount of stress, hardships, and pain, not to mention suffering, I'm just dandy." She somewhat yelled, in a sardonic-like voice.

"I see,"

"No you don't. You have everything don't you. All the cars, the money, the fame. Why don't you stop bothering me, and go back home and fuck one of your fifty-cent whores? Huh?" She ranted, not caring whether other people could hear her.

"Amu, I'm —"

"Don't call me _Amu_. It's Ms. Hinamori to _you_."

Through all of those harsh words, his expression remained unchanged. His eyes directly on the same level as hers, though, no connection could be made. She couldn't look upon his eyes and gaze at them the same way she did in the past, even though she wanted to.

They both stayed quite, Amu huffing and puffing from her outburst, and Ikuto staying silent. He took his hand out from his pocket, and rested it to his side.

"Well, Ms. Hinamori, I'm leaving Japan for good in a few weeks. Never coming back here again, so consider yourself lucky." He stated, turning around.

"W-Why?" She whimpered out.

"For personal reasons."

He took a step forward.

"Just tell me! I'm so sick of you hiding everything! You were always like that, you hid everything. Your emotions too! Just fucking tell me!" She exploded, eyes closed.

Silence filled the air once again, as they both stared. Amu looking at Ikuto, Ikuto looking at the ground. A few moments passed.

"For someone I love."

_For someone he loves? So he's already found someone. What a player, he's so selfish, and indulged in his fame. _

A yellow taxi cab pulled up, while Ikuto got out his wallet. He handed the man some money, and motioned Amu to come.

"You don't have a ride, right?"

She looked down at the ground, and nodded. Embarrassed. Her cheeks were still red from her little 'anger-rant', and her hands were cold from the rain.

She took a few steps forward, and got into the cab. Ikuto was still standing outside, looking at her through the open window. His eyes were disconsolate, as his face was blank.

He got some extra money out, and handed it to her.

"Just incase the money I gave him wasn't enough."

"I have money too you –"

"Just take it."

She sighed, and took the money from his hands. Her eyes trailed down to the bills, then to his wrist. Something caught her eye, something blue. It was that bracelet. The very one she bought him six years ago.

As his hands exited the taxi, her eyes drifted toward him.

"Where will ya' be goin', miss?"

As Amu told the man her address, the car started to move. She looked as Ikuto had his back turned to her, slowly walking away. The jacket was still wrapped around her, keeping her warm.

_I forgot to return his jacket. He must be cold… Ikuto. And why does he still have that bracelet…_

As the figure of Ikuto started to grow smaller, she could see he was shivering from the icy drops of the rain. She saw as he took slow steps, he almost stumbled over himself. She felt bad, but somewhat satisfied.

_He deserves it all…_

*~~^~~*

**Ah, poor little Amu is so oblivious to the things around her. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews: Angel Lilith, ShugoCharaLuvr, Fabby, NyammiToast, Ikutoluver995, LaharlCrazy1120. I don't usually do that kind of stuff, but just want to send my thanks out to you guys. **

**Chapter seems kind of rushed. Anyways, thanks for reading, means a lot. **_**Reviews**_** would be nice, they're like adding fuel to my engine, it makes me update faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Amu, I am begging you."_

"Utau, I don't understand why you can't do it."

"_You know I'm busy. My tour starts today, and I don't have time."_

Amu silently groaned to herself. It was Sunday, and had been only half a day since her encounter with _him_. After that incident, she went home, dried herself off, and went to sleep. It was roughly around nine o' clock.

"Utau, can't you get someone else?"

"_No, Amu. Look, the key is under the mat, and he's probably asleep right now. Thanks, I gotta go. Bye!" _

And the phone hung up.

As Amu inwardly sighed to herself, she only imagined what a chafed experience she was about to face. What was this 'experience'? Well, after that little walk Ikuto had through the hyperborean rain, he had caught a cold. No, a flu. He was immensely sick, and needed someone to take care of him so he could get back on his feet, to get ready for his next tour. Unfortunately, Utau could not do it, and the only person she knew that could was Amu.

"Ugh…" Amu sighed, as she grabbed her coat.

As she was about to take out her cell-phone from its charger, a similar violin tune rang. Yes, her ring-tone was one of Ikuto's songs.

"H-Hello?" Amu asked, as she hastily got ready to leave the apartment.

"_H-Hello, Amu. It's Tadase." _

She slightly gasped at the sudden rendezvous with her old, childhood crush. Sure, she saw him here and there, but not often.

Her expression changed from rushed, to convivial.

"Hey, Tadase. So, what's up?" She asked casually, closing the apartment door behind her, and locking it.

"_Well, I was wondering… since I'm not busy later, if we could go out?"_

"I would love to, Tadase. Where shall we meet?" She responded, stepping down the stairs to the front of her apartment complex, trying to find her car.

"_I was thinking we could go to that amusement park, the one near the park." _

Amu convulsed for a second, indulged in the nostalgic feelings from her past.

The amusement park near the park. Otherwise known as Ikuto and Amu's amusement park. The very one where he said his farewells to her, the one where she realized her feelings, and the one where her feelings got eradicated. It was special to her.

"S-Sure, Tadase. What time should we meet?" Amu apprehensively said, getting into her car.

"_I was thinking around 7:00." _

"Sounds great. See you there." She said, as she hung up the phone.

She inserted her keys into the car, turned them, and heard her engine. As she slowly got out of her parking space, her hands became sweaty. Her stomach had butterflies, no scratch that. It had rhinoceros. Her heart was beating at a hypersonic speed.

_Why am I getting so nervous, it's Ikuto. I should be feeling rage, wait why did I agree to this anyway? _

As she drove, her mind was set on _that _day. The day at _that _amusement park, where he said his farewells…

"_Ikuto…"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_I love you. Forever." Amu said, as she breathed. Her heat was racing, but it felt comfortable. It assured her body he would be the one she loved, and only loved. One's heartbeat towards others can easily tell you how you feel about them. _

_They were sitting on a nearby bench, looking out towards the scintillating lights of the divine, resplendent carousel. The amusement park was empty, due to the fact no one knew about it. Amu was snuggling on Ikuto's lap, as he had his hands wrapped around her. His face was on her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the cheek from time to time. _

_She loved, adored, admired, and treasured these precious moments she would spend with her soul mate. Her life was perfect, especially since she had him. Her friends were content with their relationships as she was with hers. _

"_Amu." Ikuto said, as he removed her from his lap and sat up. _

"_What is it, Ikuto?" She asked, giving him some space. _

"_We have to break up. I can't do this anymore." _

_Her heart shattered, and separated into pieces. Pieces that could not be mended. Unconsciously, as if set on cue, tears started to flow down her cheeks, slowly. His expression was firm; his eyes were telling her he didn't love her as she loved him. _

"_I-Ikuto…why? What have I done wrong?" _

"_It's not you –" _

"_Don't give me that 'It's not you it's me' excuse!" She screamed. Her voice was uneven, croaky, and pitchy. She was trembling, shaking, and shivering. Overall, she was scared. Never did she think relationships could hurt someone this bad. _

_One second you're giving your hear to someone, the next the person shatters it into a thousand pieces. Pieces forever to be lost in a sea of sadness. _

_He stood up, and started walking away slowly. His fists were clenched, while he gritted his teeth. Pain was seen through the exterior of uncaring in his eyes. He had to push her away. Why? For her to be safe in the long run. Fame is something not to be excited with, fame is something spectral. _

"_Then…just tell me why! Why are you breaking up with me? Why?!" She yelled, falling to the ground, uncontrollable tears flowing faster than a river down a creek. _

"_B-Because…" He could help but feel several tears run down his face. When had he last cried? He couldn't remember. _

"_I never loved you… I only got together with you because I pitied you. You're nothing to me." Ikuto said callously. His tone was cold, cold enough to freeze fire. Cold enough to freeze ice if that was even possible. _

_He walked away, blood spilling from his hands as his nails dug into his skin. It was for the best, hurting someone so they couldn't be hurt any further. He frowned as this little 'dejavu' occurrence happened once again in his life. _

_Amu sat on the ground, sobbing malignly. It was about a good four minutes, until rain started to spill on her. How cruel Mother Nature could be. It was as if she was trying to recreate a cliché Korean drama scene. Cruel indeed._

"Ikuto…"

She reached his apartment complex, and parked the car in the nearest available parking space. She knew where he lived, and dragged herself to the door. There was a mat, as Utau described.

She reached down under the mat, and retrieved the key. Amu cautiously opened the door, as to not awake Ikuto. First of all, she didn't want to talk to him. Second, sick people need their sleep. Despite how much she detested this man, she still slightly cared for him.

As she closed the door behind her, her eyes stumbled upon a blue haired man, sleeping on the couch. He was wearing a black t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and white socks. His eyes were closed, as his breathing was uneven.

"What a lazy cat." She smiled, as she went to pull the covers over his shoulders.

As she quietly approached him, she heard him mutter something in his sleep. She took a seat at the edge of the sofa, staring at his luscious face. It looked so innocent, like a small child lost in an industrial city full of revolution.

Her eyes trailed to his closed eyes, and she saw something wet. Tears? It seemed tears were flowing down his face, as he was peacefully sleeping.

She wiped them away with her thumb, and started to gingerly stroke his cheek. They were warm and soft.

"Amu… I'm… so sorry…" He mumbled, as he slept.

_Sorry? What kind of dream is he having…?_

Her eyes became somber and tenebrous as she continued stroking his cheek. She couldn't help but wipe away the tears that started to find their way down his cheek once again.

"I…Lo…Love you…Amu…"

Her eyes widened, astounded and dismayed at what he said. Even though he _was_ sleeping, she was surprised. Amu had to hold herself back. She wanted to embrace him, cuddle with him, kiss him, hold him, and tell him back 'I love you too.'

More tears started to run down his cheek, as he mumbled words that couldn't be ciphered. He looked so, vulnerable. He looked like a small boy, a boy that could be stained by any color. Pipe dreams and imagination filled his thoughts.

"Marry….propose…Amu…"

She couldn't help but feel a single tear hit her cheeks as he said those words. Marriage was something she would accept from him, anytime and anywhere. However, pipe dreams will stay pipe dreams, and reality will stay reality.

A few minutes passed, as she found herself playing with his soft, smooth, and pliable hair. She noticed him make a slight movement, as if he was trying to find a more comfortable position. He did it again.

Amu became aware, and stood up from her seat, giving him more room to relax. Amu started to walk to the kitchen, hoping to make some soup. Soup was always good for sick people, fluids were.

"Amu?"

She froze as she heard her name. Amu turned around, and saw Ikuto, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

His eyes were red.

_Well, he was crying. _

"H-Hey, you're awake." She nervously asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" he sternly questioned.

She brushed off the semi-harsh tone he used, and went into the kitchen. She found a cup, poured some water into it, and walked back to the living room. Amu saw him silently sitting, his eyes fixed on the walls of his apartment.

She handed him the glass of water, as the femme took a seat on the couch opposite of his. Crossing her arms, she observed him as he held the water in his cold hands.

"Utau asked me to take care of you, until you felt better. She was busy with her tour."

"You don't have to do this. I'm fine taking care of myself." He immediately replied.

"I could tell you were burning up, you _need_ my care." She sneered, watching as he looked down at the ground.

Neither of them said a word, as the only sound that could be heard was the beating of the rain outside. Yes, it started to rain moments after Ikuto's mumbles in his sleep.

Ironic.

"Why did you agree to take care of me? I'm not even worth your time." Ikuto asked, unemotionally.

At first, she was a little taken back from his tone, but regained her composure and senses. She had never seen him so… _harsh_. However, a stubborn side with some 'attitude' came into play.

"_Look_, a _real_ friend asked me to. I'm not going to go back on my word and not take care of you. I don't break promises. _Never_."

"Promises…" He muttered softly.

"Yes, promises. The _bond_ that two people share, trusting each other."

"Sometimes, they're meant to be broken."

"Look, Ikuto. Don't give me any of your 'Ikuto-Knows-It-All-Philosophy'. It's so insensible, it's laughable." She replied, showing some of her 'attitude' in her tone. Also adding a small 'hmph' at the end, giving it more effect.

"Don't you have something else to do than bother me?" Ikuto asked, trying to stable himself as he stood up.

"As a matter of fact, I have a date with Tadase. Tonight. At the amusement park, the one near that park." Triumphantly saying, she gave a small smirk at him.

As the words escaped from her mouth, his face went cold. It was stiff, as his eyes lost all its color. The color of anguish filled them. All of the feelings he locked up came rushing back, instantaneously. He relived that dreadful moment, the moment where he hurt the only girl he ever truly loved. Hinamori Amu. Breaking her heart, watching her cry; feeling his heart break made him feel even worse.

She watched as his face turned… woebegone, immediately regretting what she said. To feel triumphant over having a date where the man broke your heart? Are you crazy? _Am I that sadistic? _

"Ikuto I didn't -."

"Heh… have fun on your date. Hope you and Tadase live a happy life together. Be _sure_ to invite me to your wedding." He acrimoniously said, walking towards his bedroom

The room to his bedroom closed, with a loud sound. Amu found herself staring at the door, regretting what she just did. Maybe she went a little _too_ far. Sure, she didn't like this man, but doing something like that to him was just… not her character.

Amu tucked her knees to her chest, maintaining her seat on the couch. Her mind replays the scenario several times. She knew he was hurt. His soft spot was exposed, and she just stabbed it violently with a sword.

She couldn't help but cry quietly, clutching at her chest.

_It hurts, why? Why does it hurt so much? He's a selfish brat, and he doesn't care about anyone other than himself. But why? Why?_

A few hours passed, as she dried up her tears, she fell asleep on the couch. Not to mention, her position looked _painfully uncomfortable_.

*~~^~~*

"Tadase, you look pretty happy today." His co-worker asked.

"Yeah…I do feel happy today, Kiseki."

His smile was bright, excited about the date tonight. He had loved Amu from the day he saw her. They went through a lot in their childhood. However, he had seen how she cared for his older figure, and brother-like friend: Ikuto. The day she hugged him on top of Easter's building, how her real character would come out when she was around him, and how she _loved_ him.

"Care to explain?"

"I'm going on a date tonight." Tadase replied, taking a sip of his coffee. He was taking a break from his work, at a nearby café. It was his favorite café, known as Kin's Café.

"Hoho, is this girl of yours, pretty?" Kiseki asked, nudging his elbow.

"She's beautiful."

"Any plans for the future?"

"I hope to propose to her, and marry her one day. Actually, I can already see it." He gleamed, taking another sip of his coffee.

Kiseki gave a friendly smile, and took a sip of his cappuccino.

"By the way, Tadase. I heard Tsukiyomi Ikuto was coming on the show, is it true?" He asked curiously, almost desperately.

Tadase gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, he is coming on the show. It'll be his last appearance in Japan before he leaves. You know, he's like a bigger brother to me."

"I know, I know. You already told me all those stories about the 'Guardians' and such."

They both laughed accordingly, taking multiple sips of their drinks, and listening soundly to the music provided by the anonymous music artists.

"Anyways, more about this marriage thing. When do you plan to propose?"

"Actually, I already have the ring."

*~~^~~*

**Tadase is going a little fast there. Anyways, sorry I couldn't upload sooner. I had some guests who stayed over, and they used the computer. I wanted to be polite, so I just let them use it. **

**Thanks for the reviews; as much as I say this, it means a lot to me. Whether it be one or one-million readers, I'm happy at least one person in this world continues to read my stories. **

**My computer also got reformatted, so I lost some word files, but hey, it's all good. And sorry for some grammatical errors, I'm sure I have some. I felt this chapter was sloppy, and I used a lot of repetitive words. Sorry if that bothers you. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviews would be awesome. And for those of you who asked me, I am a boy. I'm Korean. PZ. **

**P.S. Sounds funny huh? That amusement park near the park. I know**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Where am I again? Oh yeah, in Ikuto's apartment. My eyes were still closed as I knew I was asleep. Or, resting my eyes. Either way, I didn't want to open them. The cool air rushing through my senses in this, cold room, made me feel…_good._

The temperature of the room, and the corresponding environment with the rain outside created a nice sensation. It felt sad, but sadness you could feel happy with. Strange isn't it?

Once I started to realize my senses were coming back from my nap, the loud noise of the air conditioner was starting to annoy me. It made a loud noise of air rushing through it; it was pretty cold. Thank god for these blankets.

I pulled the blankets over my head, trying to block it out.

Wait.

Blankets? What the hell? Since when did I fall asleep with blankets? I remember just plainly lying down on the sofa, drowsing away.

I opened my eyes, and I was in a room. Not the living room, a room.

There was a table, with an expensive looking computer on top of it. There were a few books, as musical instruments. Mostly violins, and a few bows. That was really it, beside for a few bookshelves and the lamp. Oh, and the nightstand.

The door was closed.

How did I get in a room? Was I kidnapped? Oh no…if I was, then this would not be good.

I slowly rose, leaning against the wall that was right next to the bed. I rubbed my eyes, and then yawned. What time was it?

I glanced over at the clock. It read 6:25 PM. I looked out the window, and sure enough, it was raining. I could clearly hear the light taps the raindrops would make, something about that annoyed me. But what…

Then it came rushing through my head.

The few events that occurred a few hours ago. As cliché as this sounds, I was having a sort of revelation, some sort of vision.

The way I talked to Ikuto, how he talked to me. The way I bragged about having a date with Tadase, and how it was located _there._ That sardonic-like voice he spoke back to me with… it felt hurtful. It felt cold, colder than the air in this apartment.

But, since when did I drag myself to a room?

I opened the door, making sure it wouldn't make that creaking noise, but sure enough, it did. And a loud one.

The door opened back to the living room, so sure enough, I was still in his apartment. Thank God.

Then I heard something.

It was a slight groan, or a mumble. It came from the couch, where I slept. I peered over, and sure enough, once again, I saw Ikuto. He had nothing to cover himself with, and he was shaking.

Stupid air conditioner…

He looked cold. Well of course, the freakin' room was filled with the blizzard-like snow-cold from the over-expensive air conditioner.

Oh!

I forgot, he still had to take his medicine. I'm sure if Utau found out he got even sicker than the last time she saw him, she would rip my head off, and feed my body to carnivorous dogs. Oh geez, that wouldn't be so pretty…

"Oi, Ikuto." I hissed, shaking his body violently. I didn't really care if that made him uncomfortable, my head was much more important.

He groaned, and slowly opened his eyelids. His long eyelashes reverberated the contrasting dark room, it sparkled. I couldn't help but admire the beauty, how the extent of his… magnificence shone.

He gave out a yawn, as he sat up. I stood over him, like a UFO about to abduct some cows.

He peeked an eye open, and stared up at me. His facial expression: annoyed. I really didn't understand his attitude now. I mean, I'm here, trying to fix him up and he's trying to… push me away…

"Why are you sleeping out here? It's awfully _artic_ out here…"

He didn't respond, as if completely ignoring me, he continued to rub his eyes. Trying to mentally wake himself from his sleep. What a lazy bastard.

"And if I recall correctly, I was the one sleeping out -."

"You looked uncomfortable." He interjected, immediately, right spot on the nanosecond.

I slightly tilted my head as I tried to grasp the situation, his body language, and his words.

"So," He continued, letting a brief sigh, "I moved you to sleep on my bed."

Wait, what? He's the sick one here…

"Wait, what? Why? You're the sick one for crying out loud, yet here you are sleeping in this blizzard-like snowstorm you call an apartment."

"You looked uncomfortable, once again. I didn't want you to… hurt your back or something." His gaze didn't meet mine; he was blankly staring at the floor. He had his hands together; I could tell it was an action of gathering warmth.

He was cold on the outside, but frozen on the inside. Not even simple heat could melt him…well not any heat.

I made a small groan of annoyance. Man, he really doesn't know how to take care of himself does he? No wonder Utau pleaded me to take care of him. Ugh, what a drag.

"Your date with…"

His eyes looked downcast. Similar to a fallen angel. One exiled from Heaven. A sad sight, isn't it? A divine angel fallen from the sky depths of what you call the perfect world, its wings broken, its heart… shattered. Pretty much the exact definition of sadness. Well, kind of.

"Tadase. You should get going." He said, a tone of glacial icebox.

To be honest, I really didn't feel like going to that date. I would much more, well, spend time taking care of this sick excuse for a musician. He's more like a fat, lazy housecat you can't get rid of but can't get enough of. But, he wasn't fat. His body was…_nice._

"I'll be fine by myself. Consider this the last day of your job. You're fired." He continued, trying to stand up. But his efforts were useless.

As he stood up, he almost completely fell. Luckily, the soft cushions helped mitigate his landing. He looked embarrassed. A strong, well-built man like him falling because gravity wouldn't allow him to stand up. Pitiful indeed.

I pushed him down, so he was fully sitting on the couch. I paced to his room, grabbed some blankets, and threw them at him. I'm so evil, throwing things like that to the sick-and-needy.

Wait, never mind. It's Ikuto.

"Just sit there and stay warm. It's time for your medicine anyway."

I walked over to the kitchen counter, and surely enough, there was a small capsule with pills in them. A small note beside it. I picked it up, and of course, it was Utau's handwriting.

_Yo Amu,_

_Make sure to give your boyfriend two of these a day. _

_Sincerely, Utau._

I crunched up the note, and threw it away in the trashcan with disgust. Boyfriend? What the hell? It's obvious. First Rima. Now Utau. They're all on drugs. Time to call rehab again.

I popped out two pills, they were the white at the top half, and orange at the bottom half. I got a cup of water, and made my way towards the 'sick cat' on the couch, sitting quietly.

I stuck out both hands, one with the pills, the other with water.

"Take it."

He reluctantly agreed, and swallowed the pills. Giving himself a sip of water in the process. He leaned back on the couch; his stare was still at the ground.

What's so interesting about the ground? Aren't I more interes- No. Don't even think like that, Amu. Bad girl, no no.

"Ikuto, are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

I twitched my eyes as he answered these questions so… blatantly. It annoyed me. His whole attitude annoyed me.

"Your date. You're going to be late." Once again, his face held nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I let out a big sigh. You know, those big ones.

"I know. Hey, doesn't your sister have anything nice I could borrow?" I didn't want to go all the way back home and change, so I was being resourceful. Utau: girl. Me: girl. Girl: Clothes. Clothes: Here. Yay.

"Dunno."

I gave out another sigh, a small one.

"I can tell you're bothered by this date."

"Not in the slightest bit."

I moved my head to his forehead, and felt the warmth. As I suspected, it was burning hot. It felt like I was touching fire; I couldn't imagine what kind of…pain? He was going through.

"Y-You're burning up…" I stammered. I was scared for him. What if this was one of those sicknesses that killed people? What if-

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I went over to my cell-phone, and dialed Tadase's number. I knew I had to do this; Ikuto is practically dying over here.

"_Hello? Amu?" _

"Uh, Hey, Tadase."

"_I was just getting ready to pick you up!" _

He sounded excited. Too excited. And way too ecstatic.

"About that… I was wondering if we could postpone our date to another day…some things came up and…"

"_Is it Ikuto?" _

"H-How did you know…?" I almost gasped at his… sly awareness.

"_We kind of are good friends, Amu. We were like brothers back in the day, so I know what's going on in his life." _

"So, we can postpone the date?"

"_Of course. Anything for you." _

I slightly blushed at that 'Anything for you' part. He was still the caring prince he always was. It kind of made me feel giddy.

"I'll make it up to you, Tadase." I said with a seductive-charming voice.

He replied with a chuckle, and we hung up. He really was a good friend. Someone I could rely on.

So, moving on, I walked toward Ikuto. He was sitting back, eyes closed, as he breathed the cold air. One of his hands were feeling his forehead. I knew he didn't feel good.

"Guess what, cat-boy."

"I heard."

What the hell? He heard from all the way over here? Oh wait, I'm forgetting. He's a cat. His ears probably pick up people talking from a mile away, literally. I remember when our Charas were still with us… and how he would have those cat ears, and that tail…he looked so cu-

"Are you hungry?" He asked me. A random question; it misfit his current position.

"W-What? Me? I should be the one asking that… you're the sick one, yet you treat me as if I was sick. You really must be sick then, huh?"

He shrugged off my comment-of-concern and worry, and fell asleep once again. I could've left, but I stayed. I sat at the other end of the sofa, sipping my coffee silently. That's right; I found some coffee mix in his cupboards.

I couldn't help but stare at him sleeping. Gently smiling. Oh the nostalgia.

*~~^~~*

"Oi, cat, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked, looking through all the DVD's he had.

"Doesn't matter." He sniffed.

It was 9:07 PM, and we had absolutely nothing to do. I knew it was a mistake choosing to spend time with him here. It's. So. Boring.

But something tells me I enjoy this boringness with him. Maybe it's because it is hi-

"How about this one?" He said, holding up a DVD case. I curiously looked at it, and saw that it read, "The Shining". What a cheesy name. I guess it's supposed to be some kind of horror movie.

"Sure, pop it in."

My 'Cool N' Spicy' act was coming into play again.

He quirked an eyebrow, and opened up the case.

"Are you sure? I doubt someone like you could watch something like this."

I started laughing triumphantly. A sarcastic sense to it. Oh please, horror movies? Maybe when I was 12, they were scary. But please, I'm a grown, dignified, established woman with nothing to fear but financial problems. Please, how could a movie called 'The Shining' be scary? Ha-ha.

"I'm an adult now, Ikuto. Just put it in." I snobbishly laughed.

As he dimmed down the lights, we were sitting on the couch. He was on one side, I was on the other. We both had the same blanket wrapped around us. Geez, why is this apartment always so cold? Is it some kind of cat-thing?

Moments passed, as minutes went by. The movie was at its climax, and…

"Is it over?" I asked, closing my eyes, wrapping my arm tightly around his. To be honest, my body was reacting on its own. Or maybe it was something else.

I could only hear him give a small laugh as he saw me… terrified. Something I would expect from something like him. He might have the looks, but wasn't really the ladies man. Well, actually, he is a ladies man, but still…

"It's over." He said.

I opened by eyes, and brought my attention back to the screen. Sure enough, the two creepy 'Alice in Wonderland' girls were still standing there.

I almost yelped, no screamed, as I dug my eyes back into his chest. It felt… cold. Really cold, but I didn't mind. I remember whenever we used to watch movies together; his body would always be warm.

"You're a liar. You know, that's a sin." I said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact-like like voice.

He didn't respond. He watched the movie, as I did. Neither of us talked for the rest of the movie. Well, we- no I made sounds. Such as the occasional scream, yelp, cry and fake-laugh here and there.

I felt genuinely closer to him. As if the gap I had with him was slowly filling up, with… something I couldn't describe. Or, something I didn't want to describe.

As he turned off the DVD player, and put the disc back in its respective place, someone was knocking on the door.

Who could it be?

"I'll get it, since you're too lazy, cat." I smirked, as I walked over to the door. He nodded in agreement, as he slowly followed behind.

I approached the door, and opened it. I saw a girl. She was about my height. Blonde hair. Cerulean eyes. Her body was… perfect. So was her fashion sense. It rivaled mine. Her hair flowed down to her back, 3/4 of the way down.

"Lulu?" I heard Ikuto say, in surprise and shock.

She walked past me, completely ignoring me. I could already tell, she was a bitch.

A snobby one.

"I-Ikuto…are you feeling okay?" She asked in concern. Who was _she_ to come in _our_ place and act so caring? Wait, our? Oh boy…

"What are you doing here?" He asked, worriedly. I could tell he had some kind of connection with her. Something special. Like something we used to have. _Used to._

"I can't come to Japan visit my boyfriend?"

Wait, boyfriend? What the heck?!

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then pushed her lips up to his.

She was _kissing_… Ikuto.

*~~^~~*

**Ah, remember Amu, envy is another sin. **

**So anyway, 'The Shining' is one of my favorite horror movies. Yes, I am a fan of horror movies. As well as action, and a bunch of other genres.**

**Thanks to the few of you who keep on reading this story. I'm indebted to you guys. **

**I would also like to thanks Angel Lilith, IkutoLover995, and ShugoCharaLuvr for being the faithful reviewers you are. Yes, this sounds corny, so let's move past this. **

**Ignore my grammatical errors, I know I have some. I would fix them but… eh.**

**Also, I recommend these stories. (They're wonderfully sublime, and well-made.):**

_**Love is Painful by Natsuya801923**_

_**Never Be the Same by RayzieDayzie22**_

_**Wife Like by Niix**_

_**Light by eDoll**_

_**That Day by NyammiToast**_

_**In Love and in Paris by Psychedelic-dreams**_

_**Amuto: The Secret Truth of Gossip and Amuto: Lost Without You by Kellie413**_

**Honestly, in my opinion, the stories I listed above are very well written. Plus, they know the different between Your and You're. Anyway, although I know those stories are popular and well known by the crowd at FanFiction, you should go read them again anyway. And if you haven't, well, here's your chance. **

**I'm not going to beg you for a review since quality matters over quantity to me. However… reviews are always appreciated. :D **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
